A Spooky Month Story
by SpazzieBunnie
Summary: The first story for the first night of SPOOKY MONTH! Here we see Spazzie, Fever, Trish, and Diana go to check up on Katrice. But something seems different with her...TUNE IN ON THIS HORROR FEATURE TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!


The night sky was up bright. Tonight was the night. The start of the night of October 1st. The moon being full and the mammals of Zootopia getting ready to celebrate the month of spookiness. Especially for a large group of mammals that were at a party. A party for the first night of 'Spooky Month'. All except for a few.

Standing outside next to a white fence was a brown furred rabbit. He was wearing the outfit of Captain Price. The character from Modern Warfare. Even had a nerf revolver gun as well just because it looked cool. From there, he waited outside the house as he looked at his phone. Still no sign of anything he wanted as he sighed.

"Where is everyone…" By the time he letted out his woes, a loud sound of a laser blast appeared behind him, causing him to turn around and aim his Nerf gun in quick paws.

"Whoa! Fast on the trigger huh?" Standing there was Fever the blue and gray raccoon along with her two friends. Fever was wearing a blue alien like costume. Having the alien eyes, blue pants, a blue shirt that said 'Believe in Us', with an alien antenna headband.

To her left was Diana. The skunk who pretty much was wearing a witch costume. A sexy witch costume to be exact. Including a broom and a cool witch hat. To Fever's right was Trish. The gray rabbit was wearing a cool and beautiful mermaid costume. Having to wear a dress that looked like an aqua green mermaid fish tail and even the upper part of the dress looked stunning as it was a light pink and stylish looking with sparkles on it all. It was a pain, but Trish loved mermaids.

"Nice costume." Diana compliments Spazzie as he smiled and nodded with a thank you.

"I guess we all are ready to party huh? Wait. Where is that tabby cat of yours?" Spazz said to the skunk as she instantly knew who he was talking about.

"Oh Jake!" Diana exclaimed. "He is over at the party. He is waiting for all of us. He is saving the halloween theme cake for us!"

"I wanna devour it all." Trish said as she looked over to the rabbit. "So is Katrice ready?"

"I texted her and she said she will be out soon." Spazzie looked a bit worried. That was like ten minutes ago.

Soon everyone felt uneasy. "Maybe we could knock?" Fever said with everyone starting to agree. The group walked over to the steps. The house was dark. No lights on in sight. Inside and out, it looked scary. The mammals walked over to the door. Spazzie being the first to reach over to the door knob. He twisted and pushed the door open for them to only to see darkness. Only the moon light shined into the lifeless house.

"Katrice?" Fever shouted as they started to walk in. Looking around to find only nothing. The sound of crickets in the yard and their paw steps creaking on the wooden floor was all they could hear. As they stopped moving dead in their tracks to look at the hallway which was nothing more but staring into nothing, they could barely see in there. Granted that Fever, Trish, and Spazzie could see well thanks to their excellent night vision, but still they couldn't find anything in the dark. Then as they looked over to the front door, loud slow steps could be heard coming from the hallway.

"Hello guys." The voice was female. Sounding almost seductive but yet warming and safe. The sound coming from the hallway was familiar.

"Katrice! Hey what is wrong with the lights?" Spazzie asked the red panda with his voice sounding happy to hear her. Yet was kind of hard to see her.

Katrice kept walking slow. The pawsteps being louder and almost menacing. "Oh my gosh you guys, you look so dang good. But Spazzie...you look the most delicious of all."

The bunny had a bright red burning sensation on his cheeks as the three mammals looked at him, Trish and Fever with smirking grins. "U-u-uhhh...thank you?"

Katrice kept going, the lighting of the moon showing parts of her outfit. It was just as familiar as her voice. That awesome cute magical girl outfit she had last year. Only. Something was different.

"Katrice, you got red on you." Diana pointed out. A specs of red was shown. It was like paint from a paintbrush was flung on her to cause this type of splatter.

The red panda stopped. Being ever so weird to the four mammals. Then her smile showed as he face was hidden in the darkness. Her smile that only Spazzie finds comforting to see. Yet no eyes. Was she walking with her eyes closed?

"Hey ummm Katrice. You ok?" Fever could muster out to try to break the elephant in the room. All that was met was Katrice's green eyes staring at the small group.

One more step and the red panda exposed her outfit clearly. There was more red on it. Something really felt off now. With the look of terror on their faces starting to show, a giggle could be heard escaping the mouth of the red panda who still has her face hidden due to how dark it is. Spazzie took a step towards her.

"Katrice. Honey. You ok?" Spazzie was more worried yet somewhat foolishly brave. He was concerned for his red panda after all. "If you don't feel well, you don't got to come." He was trying so hard to not think of anything scary. Clearly it wasn't helping as he swore he sees something in her paw.

Before he could even ask, Katrice butts in the sentence. "Spazzie. You know, I gotta thank you."

"T-thank me?"

"Mhm. You brought our friends over for a quick snack!" Now the brown rabbit really felt confusion more. Again, as he was going to ask for what kind of snack by listing off the food they could eat, she speaks up. "I am pretty hungry...so hungry in fact I could just eat some Hershey Kisses…" That smile was met again. This time, Spazzie felt terror when he saw her once loving smile. "So Spazzie…"

As if her brain had given her instructions, Diana decided to reach into Fever's pocket to pull out her phone and turn it on. Having to use the flashlight to expose the red panda out of the darkness. As the light shined brightly on the mammal, everyone else gasped heavy.

Katrice was in her magical girl outfit. Still having red on her. Yet they paid attention to her limbs. Bite marks. They looked fresh and yet so real. One on her left arm, two on her right shoulder and upper paw. Then one right on her neck. Her face was pale as well. Come to think of it, so was the rest of her. Like her colors went slightly lighter than before. Her hair looking like a beautiful mess like her tail.

Before Spazzie could even freak out of what happened to her, he looked to the left paw of hers. She raised it up high for the light to show it more. In her paw was a clever with red all on the blade.

"CARE TO LEND ME YOUR BRAINS MICHAEL?!" Katrice had shouted loudly as she called out his true name. Spazzie instantly knew what was wrong with her. And he gladly pointed it out for everyone.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ZOMBIE KATRICE!" He felt his vision to blur. Until the world started to seem dark. He collapsed onto the floor in a dramatic fashion.

As he laid there, Katrice went from the crazy killing zombie to having the look of worry. "Oh no. I think I overdid it." She dropped the clever which made a thud sound. The kind of sound that rubber would make. She and the rest of her friends go to the fainted rabbit.

Fever putted her fingers on to his neck. "He's alive, just got spooked so much."

"My poor Hershey Kiss…" Katrice felt a bit of guilt. But Trish looks over to her.

"Hey. Don't blame yourself. You know Spazzie would be freaking love it when he wakes up and we tell him about this. He never gets scared out of anything. You are the first one to really scary him."

"I probably scarred the poor bun." The red panda stated. "Maybe ruined zombie movies for him."

"Nah I doubt it." Diana said as she looks over to the bite marks. "Wow. You must had gotten a professional to make those."

Katrice blushed abit. "Actually I did it myself. The pale colors, the bite marks, the outfit. All I did was buy the rubber clever at that halloween store that opened up. The one Spazzie goes to."

The three were very impressed with her. Complimenting her dedication since they knew that Spazzie was trying to get her into the spirit of Spooky Month. And it worked well. Very much too well but it still, Katrice had fun with the process and was stunned by the result of her work.

Diana then looks over to Fever's phone as she got a text. "Oh guys, we should head to the party." The skunk gave the raccoons phone back as they look over to Spazz.

Katrice grabs him and carefully lifts him up as she stands. "I got him. He ain't heavy for me." Trish grabbed his camo hat and nerf gun as the group started to walk out of the house with Fever grabbing Katrice's fake clever as well.

Katrice had to admit, this night will be one to remember. As soon as Spazzie wakes up, this night will be one he will cherish as well.

CAST  
Katrice Russets (Msitubeatz)  
Fever (Feverwildehopps)  
Trish (Trashasaurusrex)  
Diana (Skeletonguys-and-ragdolls)  
Spazzie Warren (ME)  
Jake who was mentioned and never shown at all because budgets (Kingdomofkitten)


End file.
